The Ol' One-Two
The Ol' One-Two is an Achievement/Trophy in Clash in the Clouds. The Achievement is worth 15 Gamer Score and the Trophy is bronze. Requirements The player will have to kill an enemy with each of the 8 official Vigor combination in the game. Notes *The 8 Vigor combinations are: **Possession and Devil's Kiss **Murder of Crows And Devil's Kiss **Bucking Bronco and Devil's Kiss **Possession and Shock Jockey **Murder of Crows and Shock Jockey **Devil's Kiss and Charge **Bucking Bronco and Charge **Undertow and Shock Jockey *The player will need 7 out of the 8 Vigors in the game (Return to Sender is the only Vigor which is not part of a Vigor combination). **Undertow, Possession, Devil's Kiss and Bucking Bronco is found for free on a display at the beginning of the game in The Columbian Archeological Society, but the rest has to be purchased from a Veni! Vidi! Vigor! vending machine. The player has no money when they start and the museum part of The Columbian Archeological Society, which contains a Veni! Vidi! Vigor!, is gated shut. The player will have to start their first wave at The OPS Zeal map to unlock the gate and earn money. After the first wave, the player will be transported to the "maintenance" area, where a Veni! Vidi! Vigor! machine is found. ***Murder of Crows costs 100$, Shock Jockey and Charge 500$ (and Return to Sender 1000$). *The final blow to an enemy has to be given with a Vigor combination for it to count towards this Achievement/Trophy. *The player can perform the combinations on an enemy at any time during a wave, as long as they have the right Vigors and Salts. *The enemies that appear will differ depending on the map and wave. *Any enemy will do. **Some enemies, mainly Heavy Hitter, are not effected by certain Vigors. *When performing a Possession combination, it is not the enemy under the effect of the Vigors that has to die, but it has to kill an enemy while under the effect = suicide does not count. Strategy *Keep track of the Vigor combinations that you have performed, as it might be hard to remember which you have performed and which you haven't, when trying to perform the last ones. **Make sure that the enemy is killed and not merely hurt, as such, it is best to focus on one enemy. ***Be especially cautiousness when performing Murder of Crows and Possession combinations. *Human enemies are objectively the easiest to kill. *Try to lower an enemy's health before using a Vigor combination on it. *It is recommended to upgrade each Vigor to the fullest, so that the Vigors do as much damage as possible (can be done at a Veni! Vidi! Vigor!). *Instead of going through wave after wave (which becomes harder overtime), the player can start up a map, Raven's Dome is recommended, perform the Vigor combination, die and start over. See Also *Combination Shock *Well Rounded Behind the Scenes *The Achievement/Trophy icon depicts a crow (from the Murder of Crows logo) under a crown. *The name of the Achievement/Trophy is a callback to BioShock, where Atlas tells Jack to use the one-two punch against a Splicer.Radio Message in Welcome to Rapture in BioShock: Atlas: "Splicer! Give 'em the combo: zap 'em then whack 'em. One-two punch! Remember, the one-two punch!" The one-two punch is when one hits an enemy with Electro Bolt and then with the Wrench. References Category:Clash in the Clouds Achievements and Trophies